Crafting Dead: Cure Basics
'Basics' The Basics to this mod pack made by f3rullo14 are to try and survive the Zombie outbreak were you will find loot Piles and collect stuff to survive. All Zombies act differently; some have less heath then others some only respond to their vision others only their hearing, remember zombies are attracted to all noises such as Swimming, Running, Reloading your gun, Firing a weapon that is not surpressed and placing of blocks. Loot Piles There Are Multiple kinds of loot piles. Here are some of them. ::: In order from the Picture. ----> -'Common Loot', ID (1000) White Pile, Can Be Found on Common Loot Spawners. With The Common loot piles you can find many things. Protein Bars, Candy bars, Carrots, all Beef and Pork, All types of ammo, Road flares, Water Bottles, Soda Cans, Most Hand Held Wepons such as Rusty Pipe, Golf Club, Bat, Bat with Nail In it. -'Rare Loot', ID (1001) Gold Pile, Can Be Found in Rare loot Spawners. Rare Loot Piles give you many things such as: All Types of Pistols, All Hand Held weapons, Morphine, All Types of ammo, Bandages, Blood Bags, Water canteens, Food, and Everything Found in The Common Loot pile '-Very Rare Loot', ID (1002) Diamond Pile, Can be Found on Rare loot Spawners. Very Rare loot piles Will give you Everything from Rare loot Piles, More items such as: GPS, Camoflauge Armor, Golden Apples all hand held wepons, All Guns and Ammo. Lee Enfiled and Glock 18 Ammo are most commonly Spawned and you have a 1 in 10 chance of getting Camo armour or a Canteen. 2014-01-21_14.11.49.png|Common Loot Pile 2014-01-21_14.16.19.png|Rare loot Pile 2014-01-21 14.25.08.png|Very rare loot pile 2014-01-21_15.24.50.png|Extremely rare loot pile 2014-01-21_15.24.56.png|military loot pile 2014-01-21_15.25.14.png|Medical loot pile 2014-04-06_17.26.10.png|New: Anti-Spawner Block -'Extremely Rare Loot', ID (1003) Emerald Pile, Can Be Found on Extremely rare loot piles Items Given From Extremely Rare Loot Piles: Gps, Sound Grenade, Golden Apple, All Kinds of Guns, Canteens '-Millitary Loot', ID, (1010) Dark Green Pile, Can be Found on Military Loot Spawners Stuff Found in millitary loot piles are: All Guns and Combinations, All Kinds of Ammo '-Medical Loot', ID (1011) Red Pile, Can be found on medical loot spawners Medical Loot spawners will give you: Blood Bags, Morphine, Med-Packs, Bandages, Empty Blood Bags. 'Inportant Information To Survive' The Info of things you need to survive Found on your Right -------> 1st Line you have your Player Name. 2nd Line Is Players killed. ( online ) 3rd Line is Zombies killed. Ths gives you a Humanity Score. 4th Line Is How Dehydrated you are. Refill your thirst with Water bottles Canteens and Soda. Keep it up or you will die within 5 seconds of running out of water. 5th Is your Blood Levels. These blood levels can drop if you get bitten from a zombie, Break your leg or get shot by a gun. To stop the bleeding you Have to right click/Hold the Bandaid until you notice your blood levels slowly start to rise. if you have lost too much blood you will in to Right Click a Blood bag to Prevent total blood loss. if you do not you will die. 6th Line is your Humanity score. This will raise or lower depending if you kill Zombies or Humans. if you get a Humanity score of +400 you get Hero Armour. and if you get a Humanity score of -400 you get Bandit Armour. 7th line is how much ammo you have. (0/0)The number on your left is how many shots left in that clip. The number on the right how many more clips you have for that gun.